We All Have Our Demons
by Varaeli
Summary: A Tony/Steve fic. Captain America, Steve Rogers, was alone in his own space when an unexpected visitor knocks on his door. (Rated M for POSSIBLE chapters later on . )
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I've had this idea for a story, taking a step away from my projects I have, and I'd like people's opinion on whether or not I should continue with it. Please read through it for me and see if you guys would like to see it continue. I, myself have an idea of where it could go (the obvious being a Tony/Steve pairing) but this is completely out of my element to a certain extent and I would love to hear input. As well, since this was put together in a couple of days there may be some editing here and there. Comments are very much appreciated, even if I don't respond to most of them and for that I apologize. But I do read every review! 3 you guys!

Anyway, here goes!

Chapter 1

'543...544...545...'

Steve Rogers, the all-American superhero well-known as Captain America, was quietly spending his time alone on a dark, rainy, night in his Manhattan apartment. He graciously took his leave granted by SHIELD after finally assembling the team known to all the world as the Avengers, stepping away for at least a few moments of being in the spotlight and having some time to himself. To him he was always on edge, not knowing when the next bout of villainy may strike, keeping a routine of training and running. The science that had sculpted his well toned muscles, thanks to a dear friend, needed to be in top form for whatever was thrown at him. His always made sure that his uniform and shield always close at hand.

'781...782...783...'

Training always kept his mind off things now. It was his distraction, pushing away any kind of negative thoughts and helped him move forward. This world that he lived in now was completely different from his past. With all the technology and bustling population outside he made a simple place for himself. Sure, agents of SHIELD had tried to push him into the 21st Century and told him to travel; but it wasn't for him unfortunately, not yet. He still needed time to settle on the fact that he was thawed from ice 70 years later from the world that he knew. Rogers didn't know himself how long it would take, but he knew it wasn't going to be right now. At this point he was considered old-fashioned, stepping away from the futuristic gizmos like cell phones and cable television and sticking to old books and other literature he gathered from back alley bookstores and antique shops.

'997...998...999...'

He looked away from the mirror and set the dumbbells back on the rack, letting out a slow breath. "1000."

The Captain grabbed a nearby towel, looking at the clock on the wall while he wiped his brow. 1:46am, a little earlier than normal. He looked back at the mirror, giving his form a once over. Thoughts flickered back to those many years ago, standing in front of Uncle Sam's "Join the Army" signs; scrawny and unable to run a mile without having an asthma attack, always having to rely on an inhaler. It wasn't the case now: a tall, chiseled body stood before him, a strong jaw, fine blonde hair and azure blue eyes. Any woman that saw him would fall for him given the chance. But he wasn't going to even think of finding someone to have at his side, not these women. He had already tried once in his lifetime to even consider going out with a woman, and how it turned out...

"Maybe a few more rounds with the punching bag will..." he said to himself, trying to hold on to a calm demeanor. He was a symbol of strength of hope for the people- Captain America wasn't one to falter.

He grabbed a roll of white tape, beginning to wrap his hands to prep for another round of boxing, grabbing a fistful of chains to hook up another well-beaten bag. He would've gone out on his motorcycle if it wasn't for the poor weather. The streets were quiet at this time of night, except for a few cars that would barrel down the street in the wee hours of the morning. It was one of the rare times that he would let himself be a part of the outside world. He was about to throw a punch when he stopped, hearing someone pounding their fist onto his door. He shrugged his shoulders back, wondering who would be trying to reach him this late. Agents of SHIELD knew how to access the apartment if that were the case, and he had a set few of contacts.

Another couple of thuds hit his door as he walked towards it. "Hold on. I'm coming." he said, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on while he walked, slightly curious as to who was at his door. 'Hopefully I wasn't too loud this time.'

Steve looked through the peep hole in his door only to find that the person on the other side had covered it with a finger, making him lean back, something making him uneasy. "Who is it?"

He heard a bunch of muffled slurred words coming from the hallway, but there wasn't anything coherent. He could discern that it was a male, but who he was he couldn't really tell. He was about to politely tell the man to leave when he felt a heavy thud against the door and something sliding to the floor. He opened the door slightly to find a pile of a man passed out on his threshold. The stench of alcohol riddled his skin, burning Steve's nostrils. He reached through the door and turned the mans head slightly and found a familiar sleeping face: lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, scruffy goatee, and a reckless narcissist. The great billionaire, genius, and owner of the Iron Man.

"Stark..." Rogers muttered, a slight irritated tone to his voice. 'There goes the rest of my alone time tonight.'

Stark let out a pathetic groan in his drunken stupor, completely lost. He watched a nearly empty bottle of expensive, imported alcohol slide out of Tony's hand, some of it splashing onto the carpet in the hallway. He couldn't keep him there for long, knowing that he would have to clean up the mess the drunk was leaving in front of his apartment. And the smell...  
He slowly opened the door all the way, guiding the other mans body to the floor instead of letting him bash his skull onto the hardwood of his apartment like he contemplated. There was a pained expression on the brunettes face. Steve looked him over to see if he was injured and saw nothing. The Captain slid his arms around the drunk and lifted him up with ease, turning away from the strong odour coming off the other man with each breath.

'He looks like he hasn't washed in days.' Steve noted, 'What has he been doing while he's on leave?'

Stark groaned again, his head bobbing slightly by the movement. His back leaned against the blonde's chest, his head resting on the Captain's shoulder. Steve brought him inside slowly, nudging the door to close and moved him to a large couch in the living room, letting Stark sink into the plush cushions.

Steve could only shake his head. "Why do you do this to yourself?" he said out loud, turning on a heel to get a few things for the man in case he was going to mess up of the apartment.

He grabbed a few blankets and a bucket, promptly placing it near the couch. He continued watching Stark, noting the mans chest rise and fall with each breath. The alcohol was still lingering in the air, and there wasn't any way that he was leaving the drunken genius in the clothes he was wearing. It was bothering the blondes senses, making him slightly more irritable.

"The _great_ Tony Stark, able to drink himself under the table." Steve stated, beginning to untie the mans shoes. "Why do you do this to yourself, Stark?"

Steve heard a low moan, looking over and finding that Tony's face had softened, his body relaxed, his face nestled into a cushion, snoring peacefully. The blond shook his head, proceeding to take off the brunette's shoes and socks, leaving the pants so Stark could still have some kind of dignity even though he was completely wasted. He unbuttoned the purple silk shirt, lifting Tony's frame to slowly pull his shirt and coat up and off, slightly startled by the bright cerulean light that was coming from the drunk's chest while he slept.

Steve set the clothes aside, unable avoid giving Stark a once over; there wasn't much for injury besides a few bruises and cuts, possibly from doing work on his Iron Man suit. Hands were calloused from many hours in his shop that he had in the eyesore everyone knew as Stark Tower. Muscles were lean but pronounced on the billionaire's chest, torso and arms, the skin smooth and tight. Curiosity peaked in Steve's brain, his hand slowly moved towards the others sleeping form, hovering over the device that was keeping Tony alive, dark shadows now lingering on the ceiling and walls.

'Technology certainly has come a long way.' he thought, lifting his hand and proceeded to cover the billionaire up with a few blankets, making sure he was comfortable as he could be. The light from the arc reactor was now smothered, the livingroom dimly lit once again.

Tony shifted in his sleep, now on his side facing the good Captain. He let out another groan. "Hmmm...Pepper...?"

Steve grunted, picking up the remains of the drunks clothing. "No Stark, Miss Potts isn't here. It's just me."

"Mmm...good."

` 'Good?' Steve thought surprised, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head. 'It must be the alcohol talking. Who knows what he could be thinking right now.' Steve was about to turn and leave the man to sleep when he felt something pulling on his track pants. The blond looked down to see that Tony had a hold of the fabric while still almost completely asleep.

"Don't...leave." Tony mumbled, totally lost to the world. "...please."

Steve checked the clock again, 2:18am. He would be in bed himself, even though he wouldn't be sleeping per say. He'd lay there until he would fall asleep, and then wake up a few hours later. The one-of-a-kind, chemically-engineered body that he had didn't need much time to rest like a normal human being. He set the clothes back down on the side of the couch and detached Tony's meager hold on his pants, taking a seat on the chair nearby to keep an eye on the brunette just in case.

After a half an hour Steve grabbed a random book that he read over and over, thumbing some of the pages until he found where he'd left off. He didn't read the newspapers, keeping out of recent news that was going on for the time being. He was detached from the rest of the world, not knowing what really what to do or where to go unless SHIELD gave him the order. It was the same Earth that he grew up on, the same American soil, but it wasn't his time anymore. His thoughts lingered to memories that he did his best to push aside were now flooding his brain...

The good doctor, who looked to him not as a scrawny kid from Brooklyn, but a potential soldier to fight the good fight for his country; shot and killed by a spy...

His best friend, died fighting along side him trying to capture a HYDRA weapons developer...

And his sweetheart...

'Peggy...' he thought, a finger tracing his lower lip. The first woman that he truly cared for in his life was long gone. The last woman that he kissed...

An image flashed into his brain, followed by a low cackling filling his ears. Those soul piercing eyes, that skull as red as blood, with a smile that fueled Steve's hatred and rage. 'Schmidt.'

Schmidt had won, in a way. He didn't win the war, nor get the world domination that he craved. No, he had taken everything Steve had, even led him to a suicide mission in order to save his country from disaster. However, Captain America survived, buried in ice for decades until he was rescued, stuck in an unfamiliar time, estranged by the world that he gave his life for to protect.

Steve closed the book, setting it aside as he sank into the his seat, his head resting on the back of the chair as he sighed softly trying to mull it over. Instead of fighting along side fellow soldiers to kill Nazi's and bring down Germany's armies, he was now fighting alien armies and gods. Instead of leading a group of rag-tag military men, he now had two assassins, a hulk, a god, and a man in a metal suit- an even stranger turn of events to say the least.

The sound of the drunk rolling over on the couch jolted Steve out of his thoughts. Some of the blanket slid off of the brunettes chest, the arc reactor glowing into Stark's eyes making him squint as he stirred. Steve rose from his seat and was about to put the blanket back when he felt Tony's grip on his forearm, his body beginning to convulse.

"Oh no..." was the only thing Steve could say before Tony's eyes flew open and bent over. His mind registered that there was a bucket and began vomiting the contents of his stomach, coughing and sputtering while he still had a grip on the Captain for balance.

Steve just stood there, holding his breath so he didn't get a whiff of the putrid odor of whatever Stark had eaten or drank. He looked away from the contents, stepping away from Tony as the drunk held onto the bucket like his life depended on it. We left to grab a cloth to give to the other man to clean up. Tony took a bleary-eyed look around the room, looking up at the person that helped him, recognizing the familiar face through the drunken haze.

"R-Rogers..." Tony stated, his voice hoarse.

"Hello Mr. Stark." Steve said bluntly. "Fancy finding yourself at my door."

Tony coughed into the bucket, a twisted expression on his face as his mind registered how bad the smell was now inside, making his stomach want to go another round. "Bathroom."

Steve raised an eyebrow, his tone slightly more irritated, "Down the hall, to the right."

Tony began to pull the blanket off of him, realizing that his shirt was gone. "Am I naked?"

"You still have pants on."

"Good. I didn't want to imagine..." he trailed off, going silent.

"And what is that supposed to me-" Steve couldn't ask before Tony was wrapping a hand across his mouth, meaning his stomach wasn't done. "Bathroom. Come on."

The blond quickly grabbed Tony's free arm and placed it behind his neck, lifting as quickly as he could without stirring the man too much. Tony was like a rag doll as he continued to cover his mouth, the bile burning his throat while his stomach continued to do back flips with the remains of its contents. Steve basically was dragging the brunette along since the drunk couldn't get his feet underneath him, flicking the light on and steered the man towards the toilet, letting him go just before he heard something splash into the bowl, making him look away.

"I'll be a minute. Don't pass out and drown on me." Steve mildly commanded, hearing Tony's grunts and groans echo inside the small room as he left.

He proceeded to a small cabinet, grabbing a few things that Stark might need and waited until the dry heaving died down with a few exasperated gasps coming from inside. He took it as his cue to enter when he heard the sound of flushing.

"Stark?" Steve called, looking down at the man now with his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around his legs.

Tony could only muster a grunt, his head rested on his arms as he tried to take deep breathes. His brain was cloudy and he couldn't get a firm grasp of the world around him. He somehow made it to Roger's apartment after a night of binge drinking. How he got there he couldn't remember. Why he was drinking wasn't coming to mind at the moment. Why he even thought of coming to Captain America's place... His mind twitched as he felt something being wrapped around him. He looked up and discovered a towel around his shoulders, the blond calmly placing what looked to be a toothbrush and toothpaste in his palms.

"Come on, get cleaned up. A shower will help. Do me a favor and don't fall in, I won't come in to save you."

Tony gave a nod, wiping his face on his arm while Steve left the bathroom once again, shutting the door behind him. The brunette remained on the floor for a few minutes to get his bearings, pushing aside the questions filling his skull. He pulled himself up, using the sink to balance as he looked into the mirror, seeing the grizzled, disheveled mess that had he had to work with. He washed his hands and face, pushing away some of the tangled mess of his hair and placed a large helping of paste on the toothbrush, making sure to get all the remains of the rancid taste out of his mouth. He focused on the running water, looking up once in awhile to try and stay upright. Whatever he was drinking really threw him for a loop. Right now his body wanted to collapse and he was willing himself not to pass out again.

He needed coffee, and possibly lots of it.

His stomach gave another twinge and he willed it down, spitting and rinsing and slowly made his way to the shower, taking off the remains of his clothing and stumbling inside. His focus got better under the blast of water pressure hitting his skin while he ran his hands through his hair. He tried to figure out the bits and pieces he could remember of his night. Pepper had left for the evening, JARVIS was helping him with calculations on some of the plans for some new suits, he went to bed...

And that's when his nightmares kicked in.

He shuddered violently for a split second. The surgery of the shrapnel in his chest in the Middle East, Obadiah pulling the arc reactor out of his chest to power the Iron Monger, Ivan Vanko's Whiplash and drones nearly destroying himself along with his Expo. The whirl of blades of the helicarrier echoing in his ears nearly slicing him to pieces, the Chitauri army storming the city from the sky, the image of the emptiness of space, letting go of the missile and falling back down to Earth. Multiple times of putting his life on the line flashed across his eyes, making him hold his head and lean against the cool tile, doing his best to get it together while still intoxicated and exhausted. It wasn't easy. His shoulders continue to shake as he did his best to get himself back to his usual nonchalant self, which wasn't really working out since he discovered himself in another persons home.

Again, how and why did it have to be Steve Rogers?

It was clearly noted between them that they never really got along unless there was an imminent threat on the world. Outside of the Avengers team they were polar opposites. Tony Stark had it all. He had money and power many would dream of having. He could have anything or anyone he wanted. He was a billionaire genius who built up his fathers company into something more than just a weapons specialist division to the military. His innovations saved his own life, the arc reactor was a symbol of that. He built his Iron Man suit from top to bottom, right down to the very last screw. He created his superhero status...

...and Steve, was merely a creation. A scientific genetic miracle to engineer the perfect super soldier, recently found buried under frozen tundra in a metal tomb. A great hero, a symbol of hope that had been in the minds of the world for decades, brought back from the dead. If it wasn't for him, _the_ Tony Stark to continue his fathers desperate search to find the man, there wouldn't _be_ a Captain America now. And did he even get a thank you? No. He saved his life and there wasn't a notion of gratitude. It burned him, down to his core.

But why? Tony had met with rejection many times in his life, too many to count. So why was this different? So many questions were riddling his thoughts that he just stood still under the water until it was ice cold, trying to get back to the present. Despite all that had happened he was there now, in Rogers apartment, being taken care of by the man who always seemed to make him aggravated. He turned off the shower, feeling droplets of water run down his skin. His body shivering as he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself, stepping out and noticed that there was a small pile of clothing resting by the sink. He lifted a piece and saw a white beater and a pair of grey track pants.

'How considerate.' Tony thought sarcastically, tossing it back down and began to dry off, staggering slightly. 'Still not completely sober...damnit.'

Steve all the while was cleaning up once he left the bathroom. He grabbed Tony a set of clothes he could wear, cracking the door open slightly and set them inside. He didn't see anything, he didn't want to. There was still a sign of life coming from the shower so he let the brunette be. He disposed of the bucket and the small mess left outside his door, sending it down the garbage chute that was at the end of the hall.

He returned and it seemed that the shower had ended, sitting back down and removed the tape from his hands, tossing the pieces in a nearby garbage bin as he waited. He didn't know what he would say to the man, or even if he would talk to him in the first place. Anytime words would be between them it was always in an argument. He looked at the clock once again, noticing that it was getting towards the early morning, making him groan. What should he do? Let Stark leave? No. If he drove here intoxicated he wasn't going to leave until he was sober. Then if he let him stay, it might end up in a fight, maybe a brawl, and possibly damages to his apartment.

The bathroom door opened and everything was quiet. Steve could hear footsteps coming from the hallway back towards where he was sitting. He looked up and saw Stark standing at the entrance wearing the clothes that he prepared, the towel around his neck as he continued drying his hair with one hand and held his pants in the other. The reactor glowed slightly underneath the white fabric. He seemed to be better, not reeking of alcohol or stumbling around like a buffoon. The man looked back at him, trying to maintain a stoic facade. They stayed like that for a few moments, the awkward silence getting so tense you could cut it with a knife. But Tony was getting rather impatient, he hated quiet these days.

"So." Tony started, looking away and taking off the towel. "How are you?"

Steve let out a short chuckle. "That's all you can say?"

"That's all I want to say."

Steve sighed and rose from his seat, giving him a nod. "Fine."

The billionaire threw his arms open, "_Fine_? That's all? No comeback?"

The blonde moved towards the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. "It's how I was, Mr. Stark. I _was_ fine. I was enjoying my time by myself. Until..." he reached in and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice, moving to a nearby cabinet and grabbing a glass. "I was interrupted by someone drunk and passed out on my doorstep."

"It's Manhattan, you should be used to it by now." Tony replied, looking at a stack of books that was on the coffee table.

"Yeah, but I never expected one of them to be you." he said, keeping his distance from the other man. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, a pot of coffee and a full bottle of pain killers. I'm gonna have a major hangover when this is all over."

"From the alcohol?"

The brunette looked in his direction, "Possibly, or from talking from you- which ever comes first."

'Why does he do that?' Steve paused at the retort, trying not to be angry, "Well, I am all out of both, so you're going to need to make due with what I got. There's water in the tap and you now know where the glasses are."

"What? You can't get it for me?"

"You're not my guest, you came here uninvited."

"And yet I'm wearing your clothes."

"Because the ones you were wearing reek of alcohol. It smelled like you were swimming in whatever that stuff was."

'Point' Tony thought, putting the question of the list of alcohol he consumed, staying focused to the current situation. "Come on, you're standing right there."

There was a slight twitch on the Captain's brow as he slowly moved to grab another glass, filling it with water while he scowled as Stark's attitude was beginning to grate on his nerves. 'Honestly, he argues with me over the littlest things. Insufferable narcissist.'

Tony smirked, crossing his arms. 'Bitter old man.'

Steve turned, setting the glass down on the counter. "There. Come and get it." he moved back towards his seat, sitting down while taking a sip of his drink.

The billionaire sauntered over, grabbing his glass and mockingly bowed. "Thank you sir." he said with a slight British accent before he moved back to the living room, taking his spot back onto the couch and set his water onto the coffee table. "What were you doing up so late? I'm surprised the great 'Captain America' wasn't already be in bed to be up at the crack of dawn."

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions, Mr. Stark?"

"Enough with the formalities, Rogers. We're a team now."

"Not right now we're not." Steve stated, his tone cold.

Tony scoffed, "Yowch, you're a tough nut to crack. I guess that comes with age." He took a drink of his water only quickly sputter and sprayed it onto himself, setting the cup down quickly. "This shit is hot!"

"You never specified the temperature." Steve smiled, taking another sip.

Stark could only stare at the Captain, his eyes narrowed slowly. 'Arrogant little...' He grabbed the towel, wiping off the water that was now moving down his neck, patting down the shirt as best he could but it remained damp. He tossed the towel aside, letting out a soft grunt of frustration. Steve could only smirk as he glanced at the other man, rolling his eyes.

Tony caught his gaze, "What, you think this is funny?"

"No, I find it hilarious."

There was another pause between them after that, both men simmering with emotions towards each other. Tony did his best to return to a calmed state, and failing. Steve mused over the joke, which kept him distracted by the obvious annoyance that was Tony Stark. The silence broke again when Steve spoke again.

"So, why and how did you find me?" Rogers asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Tony scoffed. "You weren't that hard to find. The Cyclops has just as many eyes and ears as I do to find everyone. Well, all of us that are still on this planet mind you."

'The Cyclops? Oh, Fury.' Steve thought to himself. He would've chewed out Stark for making fun of authority figures; but, he was getting tired and he was still off the clock. "So, the others?"

"Banner is overseas, Romanov and Barton are on assignment, and Thor is off-world to who knows where." Tony stated, laying back in his seat. "You were my last resort."

"Oh, well thanks for thinking of me." Steve muttered.

"What? Wait, was that...was that sarcasm coming from you?"

"Your point?"

"I'm just shocked. I haven't been sitting here five minutes and you've joked and have said something that isn't running of the mouth or barking orders. I'm touched. I'm actually touched."

Steve let out a slow breath, his composure breaking, "Listen, I really don't want to do this right now. It's getting late and I know at least one of us needs to sleep at least a few hours."

"What? You're kicking me out?"

"It's 5am."

"And?"

"Are you still drunk?"

"Possibly, I also haven't slept for the last three days."

"Really? You fell asleep on my couch just fine."

"Wait...did I?" he looked down at the couch. 'I did...weird.' He got up from his seat, beginning to grab his things.

"Hold on," Steve said, pointing to Tony. "I didn't say that you had to leave."

"Huh...what?" the brunette blinked, looking at Steve like he had three heads. "But I thought you were kicking me out."

'I can't believe I'm saying this...,' The blond sighed, lowering his hand. "You can spend the rest of the morning on the couch. I'm not letting you drive back to Stark Tower like this."

"Not in this outfit no. But I got here just fine." Tony said flatly, 'Somehow'

"I'm telling you to stay here." Steve ordered. "I wouldn't want the death of Tony Stark on my conscience."

Tony bit down a comment to that remark, letting it go for now. He dropped his things except for his coat, fumbling through its pockets and pulled out a small device that looked to be a cellphone. "Give me a minute, gotta call home to make sure it's okay for me to sleepover."

Steve rolled his eyes, walking down the hall to his bedroom, hearing Stark's voice talking to someone. He turned on the light and walked over to his king sized bed, grabbing a random pillow off the pile that he had. He never expected visitors in his home, or even anyone that was going to be spending the night. And the first one of all people was _him._ He returned while Tony was still on the phone, noticing that the man was pacing slightly while he was talking, his carefree style shining through.

"Jarvis, are you actually worried about me? Yes, Daddy's going to be fine. If Miss Potts comes to the office tell her that I'm out. No, don't tell her about _that_, I don't need to hear another speech about my habits. No, I don't want to be hearing it from you either. And don't let DUM-E near the kitchen appliances while I'm gone. There's enough construction and renovation going on that I don't need to add that to the list...yes, Pepper is more than capable of overseeing everything while I'm away for a day."

There was a pause in the conversation, Steve tossing the pillow onto the couch. Tony turned and noticed that the blond had returned, lifting his hand as if to say, 'give me a minute.' Steve shook his head and began to put his punching bag away, setting it down quietly and put his other things away that he had for his weight training while Stark continued on. There was a quiet beep as Tony lowered his hand, looking at what was given to him to sleep with.

"Is this it?" Tony asked, acting surprised. "This is all I'm getting?"

"What, were you expecting a luxury suite? This isn't a hotel Mr. Sta-."

"Tony."

"_Stark_." Steve said flatly. "Sorry, But I don't usually have company."

"Really? You? With that physique of yours I would've expected-"

"I prefer to be alone. Drop the subject."

"But-"

"It's late, and I don't wanna talk about it." Steve said, getting on his last nerve. He kept his back to the brunette, trying to stay in check. "Goodnight Mr. Stark."

Tony stood in the living room, not saying a word even when he heard the door shut echoing down the hall. He'd gone too far somehow. He sighed and looked down, touching the arc reactor unconsciously before he slid back down to the couch. At least it was spacious and comfortable. In reality someone could have put two people on here with no problem. He was only joking around, or at least that's what he thought.

He pulled up the sheets, keeping the lights on. They weren't really bright but gave enough light that he could move around the room if he needed to get up and get something. Dawn would be coming soon, but he needed to make sure regardless. He grabbed his phone again, zipping through the many applications until he found his music playlist. He scrolled down until he found a random song to fall asleep to, reducing the volume so he wouldn't be bothering the person down the hall and shut his eyes, hoping that he could sleep like he was before, finally with some peace.

.o~End of Chapter 1~o.

There you go! A very long chapter to what I usually write. Again, please give me feedback! Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here's another instalment of this story I'm trying to write! Sorry for the long period of time between chapters!

Chapter 2

Steve hated sleep. When he slept there was no hold on his mental suppression. He preferred to be in control of his emotions, leaving what would distract him behind to focus on a goal. But when the lights went out and he closed his eyes there would always be flashbacks; memories that he almost wanted to forget. Any attempt with medications never seemed to work no matter how many he took in order to prevent the dreams from returning.

It pained him dearly, wishing that they would leave his mind forever; but it was where his life really began. The people who stood with him in the name of good and justice were lost in the passage of time. Sure their legacy's remained in some way or another, but having them linger in his thoughts...it was almost too much to bear.

One of his memories flickered through his thoughts while he dreamt. It was like he was watching a coloured movie reel playing out at one of the theatres, viewing everything happen from an outside perspective. Steve watched his younger self sitting alone in his bunk at the SSR army camp, reading a book to help focus on the upcoming procedure he was about to go through the following day. His thin frame remained still, unsure of how to feel or what to do. He could hear the patrols marching outside his room, their boots thudding loudly outside his window. Tomorrow his life was going to change, for the better he hoped.

He heard a soft knock coming from the door as it creaked open slowly. Steve looked back to see a warm, familiar presence enter. His body relaxed seeing Dr. Erskine come inside holding a bottle of what looked to be some kind of alcohol in one hand and a pair of drinking glasses in the other. Erskine looked towards Rogers, giving him a small smile when he noticed Steve's unconvinced look on his face.

"Can't sleep?" Erskine asked, walking softly towards the blonde.

"Got the jitters, I guess," Steve replied, closing the book.

The doctor let out a soft chuckle as he placed the glasses beside Steve, setting aside a blanket on a bed nearby. "Me too."

The thin blonde watched as Erskine sat down with the bottle firmly in his hands, setting the book aside. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Just one?"

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat, trying his best to get the words out, "Why me?"

The doctor paused, looking at the bottle that he now had resting on his knee. "I suppose that's the only question that matters."

Steve leaned back at the response, keeping silent while the doctor told a story of his life in Augsburg. He talked about the country, Adolf Hitler, being sent Johann Schmidt to coerce the use of his formula to create an army of super soldiers. Erskine described how HYDRA's head scientist used the serum on his himself, despite the doctors pleas to not experiment with it so soon; the lust for power driving Schmidt forward.

"Did it make him stronger?"

"Yeah...but, there were other effects."

Steve looked down, a shiver going up his spine as his mind registered those words. He feared that something might go wrong tomorrow. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't mask his fears in his eyes while his hands twitched slightly.

"The serum was not ready. But more important, the man." Erskine sighed softly while watching the blonde shrink at the thought. "The serum amplifies everything that's inside. So good, becomes great. Bad, becomes worse..."

Steve looked up briefly before his gaze returned to the floor.

"...this is why you were chosen. Because the strong man who's has known power all his life, they lose respect for that power. But a weak man, knows the value of strength, and knows compassion."

Steve frowned, his gaze still fixated to the floor. "Thanks, I think."

Erskine smiled, signalling for Steve to pick up the glasses in each hand. "Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing..." The doctor filled a small amount of liquid in each glass, setting the bottle onto the floor and taking one of the glasses, holding it in front of him. "...that you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier- but...a good man."

* * *

Tony had already made it back to Stark Tower. He raced back after he had woken up at Rogers apartment after a few hours of a surprisingly relaxed sleep, realized where he didn't want to be, cleaned up and left his phone behind. He quickly grabbed his things and managed to rush out the door without waking the Captain. He was now sober enough to return and collect himself at Stark Tower. It had been awhile since Tony had been this low, and he let one man that he preferred to keep at a distance see him get that far gone. He cursed at himself, swerving into the parking lot and jumped into an elevator, still in the track pants and shirt that the blonde had given him.

_"Welcome back, Sir." _

The brunette flinched, startled by the low apathetic tones of JARVIS through the speaker above him. He gave his head a shake as he let out a wavering breath. "Hey Jarvis, Daddy's home."

_"I am aware of this, Sir. Your phone was left behind at Captain America's residence. There were eighteen missed calls from Miss Potts remaining on that device. Shall I put you through to her on the home intercom?"_

"Ah, no. Not yet. Listen. I programmed you to activate on that device. Let me know if Cap finds it without breaking it."

_"Sir, I do not think that was wise. Analysing the data provided by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Database-"_

"I know. I just want to get under his skin. It doesn't take much for an antique like him."

_ "I also want to inform you that-"_

"Look, I haven't been five minutes and you're already hounding me. I need a shower and something to eat. Possibly an omelet. Spiced with a little-"

_"Miss Potts has already arrived at the office."_

The elevator opened and he stepped out, his thoughts attempting to compile an excuse as he looked up to see a familiar face, "Pepper!"

Virginia Pepper Potts quickly turned around, dropping the phone from her ear. Her ash blue eyes were filled with worry when he heard his voice. "Tony!" she exclaimed in surprise, taking a couple of steps towards him and stopped, giving him a once over at what he was wearing. "What happened to you?"

"Uhm, well." he looked down at the loose garments that he still had on, looking away from her briefly. "It's a little hard to explain?"

"Do you realize what time it is? And..." she looked closer, noticing that his eyes were slightly bloodshot with faintly darkened circles. "You've been drinking again, and you haven't been sleeping...is it-"

"I'm okay." he said, waving her off. "You're not my mother, you're my CEO. Excuse me." He tried to step around her but was stopped, her hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Tony." she said softly, dropping her hand to her side. "Listen. You may have promoted me to be your CEO for Stark Industries, but I'm still your friend."

"I know."

"Then you should know that when I see you like this, I worry. It's what friends do."

"I realize-"

"Then don't push me away. I care about you too much to see you like this."

"Pepper..." Tony muttered, letting out a sigh. "...I just had a sudden lapse in judgement on how much I had to drink last night. That's it."

"And where did you go? Did you drive while drunk?"

"I may have. I can't remember."

This only made the Pepper's expression turn from worry to shock. "Tony!"

"What?! I didn't die! I must have pulled over and passed out for a few hours in the car. I woke up sober enough to get back here before the police, or _god forbid,_ the press found me. Next time I will call Happy at 2am to drive me around at night if that makes you feel any better."

Pepper crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "And the clothes?"

"When I woke up I realized that I must have spilled some alcohol on me last night and it left a stain. So I stopped at the nearest clothing store and bought them. They were comfy. The cashier was rather attractive too-"

"Then you didn't come straight home." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Christ! Stop trying to pick apart my story." he said annoyed, wanting to go to another room where he could have a moment of silence.

"Then what are you not telling me?" she asked.

"Nothing! Everything is fine! I'm fine! Now can you let me go take a shower? I haven't had one in days."

She looked up, a smile on her lips. "You're lying."

"Huh?"

Tony didn't move as she stepped even closer, watching as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was only one of the few people that could get this close to him. His mind registered what she was doing and stepped back, seeing the unimpressed look on her face as he felt the remainder of his story crumble away. Pepper Potts was also one of his closest connections where he could show most of his true self without the judgement of the outside world. The brunette looked down at the floor, his mind running a mile a minute to try and fix this problem before he felt her light touch on his cheek, lifting his head slowly so she could meet his gaze. His eyes were filled with all sorts of emotion that he didn't show anyone but her.

"Tony, will you please tell me what really happened?"

The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat, "Pepper, I-I..."

_"Sir, I just want to remind you that Captain Rogers has woken up at his residence and-"_

Tony paled looking into Pepper's eyes, now feeling a chill lingering in her eyes "Jarvis! Off!"

The voice of the AI was immediately cut off, followed by a long, awkward silence between both parties now standing staring at each other. The billionaire had a new look of horror and frustration on his face while the CEO looked back at him, her eyes wide as she tried not to have her jaw drop. She shook her head slightly and let her hand fall once again, her expression quickly changing to an eerily calm demeanour.

"Board meeting, half an hour. Get cleaned up." she said bluntly before walking around him towards the elevator. "Don't be late, Mr. Stark."

"P-Pep...Pepper wait!" he turned, trying to go after her. However, he was still sluggish as the doors shut before he could press the button. He stared at the metal doors for quite some time with a hand resting on the cold, metallic surface, letting out another curse before looking out the window at the darkened clouds that covered the city. He exhaled slowly, tossing his clothes on a chair, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"I think I need another drink."

* * *

Steve slowly opened his eyes, letting out a soft groan as he looked out the window. The sky was clouded over from the night before while raindrops remained fixed on the glass panes. It was early in the morning, possibly around 8 or 9 from what he could gather. He sat up rubbing his chest with one hand, pushing away the blankets with the other as he slid himself off the bed. He kept his pants on from the night before, the shirt thrown somewhere next to a hamper. He rubbed his face, feeling the thin layer of stubble on his cheeks and neck while he tried to remember something else other than the hazy dream that wanted to surface in his thoughts once again.

'We never did get to finish that bottle together, eh Doc...?' he thought, his fingers moving up to rub his eyes.

He dropped his hands when he finally got his bearings and opened the door, his mind remembering what had taken place only a few hours before. He stood at his bedroom door and listened if there were any signs of life. He didn't hear a thing as he walked quietly towards the living room.

'Maybe he's still asleep. Or...' Steve thought as he made it to the couch, looking down and seeing the blankets neatly folded and the pillow placed on top and no sign of the billionaire's outfit to be seen. '...he left.'

Steve gave another look around the apartment, the air in the apartment was still. He was expecting the brunette pop out of another room, but it didn't happen. He walked around the couch, reaching down to pick up the pile of bedding and get ready to get back into his routine despite the interruption of last night. He turned and felt something vibrating in his arms, making him jump and drop the pile onto the floor.

"What on earth was that?" he asked surprised, pulling the pillow off and noticed a small device fall to the side onto the floor. It vibrated loudly, moving slightly against the hardwood. Steve picked up the contraption, looking at it closely as to how to turn the thing off.

Once he had it in his palm it stopped. He flipped it over and small screen flickered on which almost made Steve drop it again. His eyes narrowed, shaking his head. "Stark, you-"

_"Captain Rogers, I presume?" _a voice spoke.

The sudden voice in the room made Steve look around. It sounded like a stoic male voice with a British accent. His brain went into overdrive as he searched the vicinity of his location, noting where his suit was before speaking, "Who are you? Show yourself."

_"I'm afraid that it would be impossible, Sir. Not to worry, I am no enemy." _the voice stated. _"I am merely a computer AI. My name is JARVIS."_

"Jarvis?" Steve repeated, looking at the device as his mind began to work. He had heard that name mentioned before, sometime during one of the battles with the team, "Wait, the voice that's in the Iron Man suit?"

_"Affirmative. I was left behind by Mr. Stark for you to find when you had woken up."_

Steve felt his eye twitch at the mention of the billionaire's name. He took a few steps towards the kitchen, leaving the blankets and pillow behind for now. He set the machine down on the counter like it was going to have a mind of its own, watching it idly. "Why did he leave you here? Secondly, why are you in this device and not in the suit?"

_"I was given instructions to activate when you had located this phone and to notify him when you received it. His intentions were not immediately disclosed to me. As for how I am here, my programming allows me to be anywhere Mr. Stark needs me to be in case of emergencies."_

"I see," The blonde shook his head again. "What a strange man. Does this mean that he's going to return and pick you up?"

_"Mr. Stark has many devices at his disposal. It's rare that he would do so."_

"Okay. Then what am I supposed to do with...you?"

_"I am aware of your situation with the use of technology of this period. Therefore, if you wish to be rid of this device, it will be immediately deactivated and my program removed without any traces that I was here. All you will need to do is locate the nearest garbage receptacle."_

Steve paused. 'I don't like being around these kinds of things. Stark knows this.' he pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes briefly. 'And to be talking to one of these...what are they called, computer programs? It's strange. It's like I'm talking to an actual person.'

_"Awaiting your command."_ Jarvis stated.

Steve took a moment before he responded, "Jarvis?"

_"Yes sir?"_

"Don't turn off, I guess." he said, picking up the device again. "It's a waste to just throw you away. I will..." Steve's tone began to have a slight edge to it as he spoke, "...return you to Stark the next time I see him."

_"Of course, Captain Rog-"_

"Jarvis, you don't have to call me that. Steve is fine,"

_"Steve. Yes, Sir. My apologies. Will you be needing any assistance?"_

"No. I uh, I'm going to get cleaned up and...go for a run I think."

_"Alright. I will be on standby if you need me."_

"T-Thanks." Steve noted, moving into the living room and set the strange electronic on his coffee table before heading towards the bathroom, turning on the water as he started to get prepared for the day.

* * *

The billionaire went through a long day of meetings and interviews with an array of reporters before returning drained to his apartment at the top of the Tower. He rarely made it back to his home in Malibu, keeping close to his suits and his repair shop. It was where he felt the most himself- just him and his toys to tinker with. He pulled at his tie and ripped it off his neck while walking towards the bar with a frustrated grunt, tossing it aside while he went for a glass. Despite his arduous day his thoughts returned to the night before, his mind reeling for an answer as to why...

Tony's frustration only grew as the day rolled on. He never had another chance to talk with Pepper and explain what really happened. It seemed that she was avoiding him, not surprising. She's a woman. They blow things out of proportion all the time without knowing the full truth.

But in all what took place, in reality, _nothing_ happened. The variable wasn't a problem, but it was anomaly in the brunette's thoughts he couldn't figure out-

...why _him_? Of all places why did he go there?

He fiddled with the buttons of his shirt in one hand holding a glass of liquor in the other as he made it down to his lab. He needed to be somewhere comfortable, surrounded by technology and machines that he could fix by himself. He punched in the security code for the door and stomped in, flopping down on a chair, the ice tinkling inside the glass by the sudden movement. The room was mostly quiet besides the low hum of computers. It was almost too quiet...

"Jarvis, on." Tony muttered, taking a sip of the welcoming booze.

The computer screens flickered to life with various programs running all at once. The British accent filled the room while Tony looked up at the ceiling, feeling the familiar warmth of the liquid spread throughout his chest.

_"Welcome back Sir. I trust your day went well?"_

"As well as it can be expected." the brunette groaned, running his finger along his trimmed goatee. He set the glass down on a nearby stand, looking at his Iron Man suit. "How is the new plans coming along?"

_"Unfortunately I was unable to function while you had shut down my programming this morning." _the AI said bluntly. _"The only active program was that remained was your last cell phone you had left behind in Captain Rogers residence."_

"Oh yeah, right." he said, rising form his chair. "Sorry about that. Guess I'll grab another one from the cabinet." He took a few steps before opening a drawer with a few rows of the latest cell phone models, eyeing one of them before returning to his seat. "DUM-E, come here."

The whirl of small wheels got closer to Tony as his robot with the least high-tech functions made its way towards him. Its robotic arm moved up and down while the clamp open and closed, recognizing the genius. Tony handed the phone to the robot, pointing a finger at it.

"Listen, I need this one programmed like the last one, give me a new number and all the bells and whistles. You know the drill." he ordered, watching the clamp slowly grab the device. "And if you get a scratch on the screen or I'm going to donate you to goodwill if you're not careful."

_"Shall I program myself into that device like the other ones?"_

Tony waved his hand, grabbing his drink for another sip. "Yeah yeah. But give me a new kick-ass ring tone for it. The last one was too boring."

_"No one ever called the last one, Sir. You never heard it."_

"Didn't I? Oh whatever. Just do it."

_"I also need to inform you that my message was not fully sent to you. Captain Rogers did retrieve the phone at his apartment."_

"Really? What did the fossil do? Did he throw you out? Break it into pieces like some cave man?"

_"Despite your hinted musing, no. He had left it at his residence. Apparently your thoughts of his reaction was different from what you had perceived."_

The brunette chuckled. "I guess I can admit when I'm wrong." he stated, and then he paused. "Wait, did I just say that?"

_"He also had mentioned that he would return the phone the next time you two would meet. However, due to your odds of seeing each other outside of the Avengers would be next to impossible."_

"Maybe..."

_"Maybe, Sir?"_

Tony's mind seized, realizing what he just said. He took a gulp of his drink and choked, leaning forward while coughing and sputtering, wiping his mouth.

_"Sir I noticed that your heart rate has increased by eight percent in the last six seconds. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah Jarvis. Just...nevermind." Tony breathed, getting some air into his lungs before settling down into his chair. "Just do me a favour and turn on something from my playlist."

_"Of course, Sir."_ Jarvis said in a calm tone.

The AI went silent as rock music began to pound through the surround sound, filling Tony's eardrums while he settled. But his mind continued to try and put together reasoning that wasn't currently coming to him. He swirled the drink in his hand before putting it back to his lips, his gaze finding another bottle that was full of alcohol and he got up to get it.

* * *

Later in the evening, the Captain returned to his quiet apartment. His training routine wasn't interrupted for the rest of the day at the gym. Everything was back to normal. He tossed his bag by the door before slipping off his shoes and walked over to the kitchen, pulling out a glass and filled it with water. He downed it quickly, refilled it and ran a hand through his hair and wandered over to his living room, sitting down in his chair. It was peaceful, quiet, nothing to bother him-

But his peace was short-lived. He nearly spilled his glass as he was startled by a loud blaring sound coming from his coffee table. He looked at it quickly as he heard some kind of rock guitar music that he had recognized on the radio somewhere. The cell phone that Stark had left was vibrating on the glass as the music continued. Steve's eye twitched in frustration as he picked up the device, looking at the screen, seeing a familiar billionaire's name pop onto the screen.

"How do I shut this thing off?" he asked aloud. He was quickly answered when the music died down and Jarvis' voice returned.

_"Steve, Mr. Stark is calling you at Stark Tower. Shall I answer it for you?"_

'I don't really want to talk to him...but,' he mentally sighed. "Only if it will turn the racket off, yes."

The music was cut off, followed by someone's voice on the other end of the line. There was some noises in the background Steve couldn't really make out but it didn't really matter. A long pause followed, along with the sound of soft breathing through the speaker. Steve didn't really know what to do with the electronic object, just keeping it in his palm for now.

"You know..." the male voice said. "It's usually polite to greet the person you're answering."

"If I wanted to say hello, I would have." Steve said bluntly, his tone slightly irritated.

"If that were the case, then why did you take the call?" Stark asked, his speech slightly slurred.

"To turn off what ever that noise was."

"Noise? Oh! The ringtone? Do you know some of the lyrics? I would really like to know so I don't have the same one for the new cell."

'Ringtone? What...?' the blonde mentally asked, but then shook his head. "Not important. Why did you call me?"

The billionaire acted slightly offended. "Rude. I only asked a question."

Steve remained unfazed. "The reason. Now. Or I will get Jarvis to end this call."

"No. Don't."

"Why?"

"Because I can just override it-"

Steve's tone become rather sharp, "The point of this call. Why?"

"Fine. Jeez." the brunette went silent. "Are you...hungry?"

"Not really." he said quickly, his stomach wanted to go against his answer.

"Oh."

"Why Stark?"

"Because...I want to take you out to a restaurant..."

Steve raised an eyebrow, looking at the phone in confusion. "What for?"

Another pause. "Just...as a thank you. For what happened last night. I make sure to pay my debts."

"Stark, you don't owe me anything."

"It's a Stark thing."

"And I don't do outings besides the gym."

"You went out for shawarma with me and the others."

"We defended the world from an alien invasion. It was an exception."

There was a small pause, and then the billionaire spoke again, "Come on."

"No."

"Cap, do this one thing, and I won't bother you. I'll even take this phone back if you won't have it smashed to pieces when we meet."

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and curb the increasing annoyance building in his mind. "As long as you don't get yourself as drunk as you were yesterday. I like my alone time."

"Fine. Alright. Come to Stark Tower in two hours. Bring the phone. Stark out."

"Wait St-" Steve was about to ask before the audio cut out, leaving the apartment silent. He set the phone back down and leaned back into his seat, groaning loudly. "Where were we going?"

.o~End of Chapter 2~o.

Whoo! Sorry this took so long. I've been thinking of where I want this story to roll. Thanks for reading!

07/22/15 : Just some editing and grammar correction.


End file.
